A Bit of Luck and a Wish
by Runa-Westwind
Summary: ChrisxBorus. A short story about Borus slipping into Chris's room late at night with some scissors.


Well, this is my very first story!! I hope you like it. I didn't want it to be very long -short and sweet is always nice- reviews would be very nice too! Thank you for reading!! ~Runa~ PS. And last time I checked I didn't own any part of Suikoden whatsoever.  
  
Shortly before the final battle. Silently, Chris slipped out of bed. The whole of Wisteria Castle was asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief that the chaotic day had finally come to a close. But the impending thought of war hung heavily on her mind making it so she couldn't sleep It was very late into the night and she wondered slightly if her fellow knights had returned from drinking down at the bar.  
  
She tiptoed to the window, drawn by the soft blue light of the moon as it hung low in the sky. Careful not to wake anyone she leaned against the window sill and looked upon the peaceful night. The lake outside stood still as glass and only the trees swayed gently in a hidden breeze. Stars glittered like sequins in the night sky and Chris stared dreamily up at them, closed her eyes and made a wish. THUD  
They must be home, Chris thought to herself and listened quietly, careful not to make a sound least they hear that she was awake. The last thing that she need was a trio of sweaty knight loudly proclaiming to be the one to protect her. Not that such flattery bothered her.for she secretly enjoyed some of it.  
Creek..  
Chris jumped as the door to her bedroom slowly opened, "Borus?"  
Borus moved slowly into the room almost as if he had not heard her at first, then seemed almost startled to see her standing there. "Oh lady Chris," he stammered, "I.I didn't know that you were here!"  
"Keep your voice down sir, do you want to wake everyone up?" she hissed. "And of course I would be here, this is MY bedroom". Chris eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here anyway?"  
"Well... ummm you see." Borus seemed to be fumbling with something behind his back. He swayed for a second and had to lean against the wall for support. Chris walked over to him and hastily grabbed for what he had been hiding.  
"What is this!?" she gasped as the pair of silver scissors glistened in the moonlight.  
"Oh..those," Borus turned a shade of scarlet red and stiffened a giggle. "It was Percival's idea, really it was..." He murmured with his eyes half closed. Chris sighed and helped Borus over her bed so he could lie down. Curiosity had begun to brew and she wondered what Percival had sent him to do.  
"So, tell me," Chris asked as she sat next to him, "What were you sent to do?"  
"I'll tell you if you kiss me goodnight," Borus snickered.  
"What?!"  
"Oh well, looks like I'll have to do it myself," Borus lifted himself out of bed and grabbed the astonished Chris and before she could say anything he had locked his lips on hers. Wide-eyed, she pulled back and snapped.  
"What do you think your doing?" And although she had turned her head away from him she did not remove herself from his grasp. "Borus? Why did you do that?"  
" 'Cause I'm drunk."  
"That's no excuse! A knight shouldn't be.." Chris didn't have the chance to finish for Borus had pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers again.  
"Shouldn't be what?" he said softly wrapping his arms around her waist. Chris was at lost for words and she could only look at him in the pale moonlight and think to herself, isn't this what I wished for. He kissed her again pulling her in top of him.  
"Your breath smells like wine," she whispered against his lips.  
"Does that bother you?" His voice was almost inaudible, "Hmm, you're trembling." Borus murmured and slid his fingers through her ivory hair, barely hearing her reply as he pressed himself against her again.  
"You are too," she said softly. ~ ~ ~ ~  
It wasn't until very early the next morning when Chris opened her eyes. Sitting up in her bed she rubbed her eyes vigorously and looked around the room. Nothing seemed unusual, nothing out of the ordinary. She could hear voices slowly growing as the castle began to wake up and the morning sunlight filter into the room. There was a soft knocking and then the door opened slowly. Borus slid into the room and closed the door lightly behind him. "Good morning Lady Chris." He walked over to her bed and sat close to her.  
"Borus, I." she started.  
"Don't...let's not talk about it. Not now at least," Borus and Chris were quiet for a minute and then Chris asked.  
"Why did you have those scissors?"  
Borus turned red again and he said very softly, "I wanted a lock of your hair. Percival dared me to come in while you were sleeping and cut some off." He looked away quickly as if afraid of what she might say. But instead of receiving a lecture he only heard her laugh, take the scissors off the table and then gently snip a tiny piece of silver hair off.  
"Here, I think we're all going to need a little bit of luck." She smiled and handed it to him  
"Lady Chris, there's something that I.. That I wanted to ask you. When the war is over. you know, when this whole thing is done and over with, will you."  
Chris held a finger to his lips. "Don't ask me now, ask me again when it IS all over"  
Borus looked at her and smiled, his eyes full of longing, "Chris, I lov."  
"Shhh," she interrupted, "I know." 


End file.
